


place forget-me-nots on your pillow

by halimedes



Category: A Pink, K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was two things yookyung was good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place forget-me-nots on your pillow

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to kprompts@lj.

There was two things Yookyung was good at. English, and kissing.

One of Hayoung's last memories of Yookyung is the time Yookyung said she would teach her of the world of grown ups. Of kissing. It was an as feasible excuse as any, but Hayoung didn't mind. If Yookyung wanted to have an excuse it was easy enough to play along, to pretend that there was never anything but friendship that came into play.

There had been one night that they had laid on Hayoung's bed. And Hayoung was nervous, far too nervous for something that was only supposed to be a lesson from a friend to another, from unnie to dongsaeng. She was only a little in love with Yookyung too. Not much more than a crush. Yookyung had a hand on Hayoung's waist, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric of her top, before pulling the covers over their heads. It was dark in the room already, darker yet with the fabric covering them entirely. Hayoung felt Yookyung's breath on her face, her hand back on her waist again.

Would it be wrong to speak now? Hayoung wondered, the silence overwhelming and heavy. Yookyung was quiet, only warm breath and a warm hand, and then, then she was also warm lips pressed against Hayoung's lips. It felt odd. Unusual.

That was her first kiss.

It dragged on for a few more thundering and nervous heartbeats, her own pulse the only thing she heard. Not that there were many other noises, just the rustle of fabric when they moved under the covers. Yookyung pulled back, just the smallest amount. Her breath felt hot as it fanned over Hayoung's face.

"You need to kiss back," Yookyung whispered. "Nothing massive, but just a little press-- some sort of movement, that would be enough to shatter my world."

Hayoung giggled, most of her wound up nervousness vanishing with Yookyung's words. Her cheeks felt warmer and probably not only because of how warm it had gotten — more likely because of the close proximity they had, how her hand was firmer on her waist now. Yookyung moved a little, came closer but not to kiss her again. Her lips brushed the shell of her ear, and she whispered even more quietly, "Don't be afraid to touch your partner."

Her hand grabbed one of Hayoung's, pulled it back to her own body. Hayoung felt awkward, uncertain where to place it. She mimicked how Yookyung's hand had laid on her waist, her hand catching Yookyung's top in the movement, pushing it up. The heel of her hand touched bare skin and if not for Yookyung keeping it in place she would've pulled it back. They had touched in similar ways before, but never with the same intent.

Yookyung's lips found their way back to Hayoung's, the press as light as the earlier. Hayoung moved her head, tilted it slightly and pushed forward in turn. She felt how Yookyung's lips moved (and only later would she realise it was in a smile). It was warm, too warm, the air hot and stale already. She moved her hand up again, stroking over the soft skin there and Yookyung let go of her wrist to put her her on Hayoung's hip. Her thumb made small circular motions there, that made Hayoung lean further into the kiss and closer to Yookyung's body.

That was Hayoung's second kiss. She would rate it a lot better than her first.

As they pulled back this time she giggled lightly, much like she had moments before.

"I think that's it for tonight," Yookyung said in the same low whisper as before. Hayoung nodded, reaching up to pull the covers down.

When the air outside of the cocoon they had made for themselves hit her cheeks it was cool and it pleasant to finally breathe in more of what she now felt was much needed oxygen. Yookyung sat up, pulling at her top where it had slid up. There was a slight smile on her lips. She looked prettier when she smiled, Hayoung thought, because she didn't look as sad then.

"Goodnight," Hayoung whispered.

"Goodnight," Yookyung whispered back. She bent down a planted a soft kiss to Hayoung's forehead, the tips of her hair tickling where it touched Hayoung's skin. She left for her own bed, leaving Hayoung alone with her thoughts. It hadn't been smooth and perfect and tasted sweet like romances in media said it would be. It had been warm and cramped and terrifying and the most exciting thing Hayoung had ever experienced.

It was a good memory to have.


End file.
